


genggam

by planariang



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planariang/pseuds/planariang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tetsuya dengan kurva semanis gula di bibir membalas genggaman canggung Shintarou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	genggam

**knb belong to fujimaki tadatoshi.**

.

Gelenyar di ujung jemari. Merambat lewat telapak tangan lalu lenyap, menyisakan hangat di hati. Invitasi malu-malu. Tetsuya dengan kurva semanis gula di bibir membalas genggaman canggung Shintarou.

Dua pasang netra berbeda warna tak saling beradu, memilih bertatapan dengan langit gelap yang dibaur cahaya bunga warna-warni, saling menyusul dengan suara letup dan _blar_ dan hilang. Kembali menyisakan gelap sebelum tembakan-tembakan lain mengudara dan hitam kembali diisi oleh corak-corak cantik.

Duduk bersisian di atas rumput, mengambil posisi paling belakang di antara teman-teman yang berjanji untuk menonton bersama . Masih ada celah di antara Shintarou dan Tetsuya walau tak bisa dikatakan bahwa jarak tiga puluh centi adalah jauh bagi keduanya. Genggaman semakin mengerat, menuntun tangan Tetsuya datang pada zona nyaman Shintarou, yang tadinya menempel di tanah dengan aroma petrichor kini beku di antara udara di tengah mereka berdua.

“Ayo menyingkir,” tawaran lain dari bibir Shintarou, sengaja dibisiki di dekat telinga gadis berambut biru muda. Tak lama wajah itu menghampirinya, segera ditarik lantas memalingkan muka. Dalam serbuan terang tiba-tiba kembang api, Tetsuya dapat mengenali merah yang merambat sampai telinga.

Ia ikut saja saat Shintarou beranjak berdiri pelan-pelan. Melipir dalam diam, ke tempat yang lebih nyaman. Berharap Ryouta atau Satsuki atau yang lain tak menyadari absennya mereka dalam beberapa waktu ke depan.

Tangan masih saling mengunci satu sama lain.  


End file.
